Demon Smoke
by sniperkitten313
Summary: R rating for death, blood and bad things that happen to my chars....Long story short, this is a fan fic of a roleplaying game I'm on, read my profile to figure it out...go to my homepage to see it....R
1. Prologue

Long, long ago, a planet was created. Circling it were five moons. One was a forest covered moon, one a gaseous moon, one an ocean covered world, one a volcanic hellish body, and the last and smallest was a harmonious mix of its other four siblings. Of the six celestial bodies, only the littlest moon was able to support life. The eons went by with animals evolving and being guided by the protecting Spirits of the planet. Finally, through the mists of time and cunning, a sentiet species arose. They named the large planet above them "Kai'irenda" which meant "Protecting Mother" in their primitive language. The forest moon they named "Ra'iej"(Leaf Sister), the gas moon "Neke'iej"(Shining Sister), the watery moon "G'tan-an" (Sapphire Brother), and the fiery moon "Fer-an" (Angry Brother). Their own home, the primitive species named "Arwe-ia", or "Perfect Child".

Eons passed in perfect harmony. The Arweians were blessed to have the form of anthromorphic cats, but the entire race was uniformed in their having slit pupiled almond shaped eyes, cats ears, and tail. Their lifestyle was that of a nomadic hunter-gatherer and their diet that of fruits and plants. Technology wise, they had not progressed passed the stone tipped spear and woven basket. They were quite surprised when the first Humans, Faeries, and Demons arrived. The group had been sent on an expidition to find new lands for their ever-growing populace. The Faeries had decided to live on one side of the world in peace with the Arweians and the Demons trekked off to the uninhabited side of the planet. The Humans split into two groups, one following the Faeries, the other following the Demons. Two cities were built on opposite sides of the world from eachother. Both were situated on Ley Lines running through Arweia, and both were conneceted by the powerful energy lines. Thus, Ragnorac (the Demon-Human city) and Erwitha (The Arweian-Faerie-Human city) came into being.

Ragnorac and Erwitha were as different from each other as night was from day. The Demons had elected to start a democratic Monarchy while the others had started a Council. As each city grew, the political figures grew farther apart till each city spanned half of the world and each half lusted after controing the other half. Technologywise, the Demons had advanced their sciences till they were unarguably better equiped than the Erwithans. They broadened their span of studies to include psycology and other mental sciences. Eventually, their span of test subject dwindled, and the scientific community clammored for invasion. The military clammored for invasion. The bloodlust in the Demon king's veins clammored for war. Erwitha never knew what hit them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the scoop on _Demon Smoke_....This is the back story of two of my characters in a roleplaying game. That game belongs to user Daypaw, but this story is mine. What she owns comes about way, way way near the end. This story was origionally handwritten, then it got lost. Then Simon demanded that I rewrite it on my comp, so I did. Being a back story, I got as much to the point as a could, so bear with me. I know its short. Get over it. Post one comment on how it needs to be longer and I block you. You have been warned.**

Rakayla sat in the classroom, bored out of her mind. Who would have thought that a class on battle magic could be boring? However, Master Baijin, titled by the Battle Councile as the Dolphin, was able to turn the most gruesome spell descriptions into the blandest drone of a death-inducing hum. Sneaking a glance at Kyo, who was her best friend, neigbor, fellow student, and adopted little brother, she was disgusted to see him paying rapt attention to the dreaded Lecture of Doom. She was even more disgusted when the sixteen-year old raised his hand to ask a question.

"Master Baijin, whats the difference between elemental magic and a kinesis?" Kyo, who was two classes behind Rakayla, was interested in and probably going to make a life study of magic.

The Master paused to consider the question.

"Elemental magic draws its power from two sources, the element it represents and the user. A kinesis draws its power from the user only. Where an Elemental mage can cast several different types of spells in a relitively short amount of time, a Kinetic can only cast what he knows, and sometimes he or she may lose control if stressed, excited, or sleepy. Where an Elementalist has complete control, a kinetic only has the control of intensity." The question answered, the elderly man continued to drone about the different types of elements.

Rakayla started doodling on her notepad. Her current subject was a faerie type person. Her outfit was outrageous, but nice. She had a tight shirt underneath a gauzy one, a sash, and tights under a skirt with a hip length slit. Just as she started detailing her creation, a raid siren started wailing. The high pitched warble froze everyone in the room, but almost automatically galvinized action from the teacher. He sprang to a wood panel and pressed a hidden spring panel. Ushering his students into the underground tunnel leading to the shelter, the elderly man motioned to Kyo and Rakayla. Resignedly, they entered. Rakayla, however, was not content to sit out the attack, if it was that, in the shelter. Once Baijin closed the secret door, she lead Kyo down the rock corridor and took a turn to the left while every other student went right. Shuffling along the wall, she finally succeeded in finding the latch to another panel. Pushing it open, they emerged into an abandoned hallway. Sounds of battle came from outside, so the two adolescents decided that they could probably go and help the others. When they emerged from the hallway, into the foyer, and out into the plaza, their worst nightmare greeted them. The Demons had the Faerie Guard, the Human Guard, and the Arweian Guard overwhelmed at an astounding three-to-one ratio and still more could be spotted against the sky. War mages had caused the sky to turn a dusky, haunting red. The duo stood aghast. Slaughter was today's special, and the cooks were skilled in making it.

Before their eyes, they watched their companions, families, and friends clubbed down and drug off. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. Looking up, they were horrified to see a blood red Demon descend with a wickedly serrated sword in one hand. He landed in front of them, wings flared and teeth bared in a wicked grin. Almost seven feet tall, the red winged, red armored terror grabbed Kyo's shirt front, pulled him forward and bashed the back of his head with the pommel of his sword. Throwing the limp body over his shoulder, he lept into the air and performed a roundhouse kick into the side of Rakayla's head, knocking her into the world of black oblivion.

**Please review, Thanks. Sniperkitten313**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kyo**

Kyo awoke slowly. His head felt fuzzy and disconnected as he looked around the room where he was being held. From where he was, he had a particularly awesome view of the domed rock that formed the ceiling. He noted that it was brown, bumpy, and wet looking. Taking a deep breath, he tried sitting up. He would have succeded had it not been for the manacles holding him to the table. Glancing down his arm to his wrist, he saw that there was no way for him to slip out of the circlet of steel. He also noticed several other things. The least was that his ankles were also bound. The second and third thing that registered was his general lack of clothing and the presence of a female being in the room. All that saved his dignity was a loincloth type article of clothing around his waist, and the presence female...Human? Demon?...hard to say, was definitely not a good thing. She wore, predictably, a white lab coat and carried a clipboard. She walked over to the side of his table and leaned down over him, making random arbitrary marks on her paper.

"So subject 16285HM, how are we feeling?" She asked. Kyo blinked, staring at her blankly, trying decided how best to answer her.

"Well lets see, "he started, "I'm chained to a table, stripped of everthing that I own, including my name, ripped from my home and probably going to end up tortured...how do you expect me to feel?!"

Eerily, all the response he got was her nodding and writing his response down. Pulling a syringe from her pocket, she jabbed it into his arm.

"Hey wh-what was thu-tha-that?" he slurred, as the drug took effect and slipped him into a dreamless painless void.

**Rakayla**

Slowly, Rakayla opened her eyes. Standing over her were the younger warriors and some of the Elders. All had sooty faces and pained expressions. One of the Elders, she recognized him as the Councilator of Battle, helped her up. Drawing his ceremonial staff, he said a few short, bitter words.

"Rakayla, this has come early for you, but is needed, as of late. Your style of combat and thinking is that of the Prairie Hawk. When you see the enemy, you shall, with your speed and prowess, strike them down where they stand as a bolt of lightning. Hover above this mess, my child, and when you find the twisted brain of it, smite him with your ever-reaching claws. You have been dubbed 'Sweeping Falcon's Eye', called Falcon." He bowed shortly to her, and she mimed his motion, emotions flooding her.

"Where's Kyo at?" She asked, rather stupidly. The other warriors shared guilty glances. One she knew as Wolf answered.

"The Demons have him, so he's probably dead. I'm sorry."

Falcon glared at Wolf then punched him in the mouth. Angrily, she stalked over to a guardhouse and started stripping the dead bodies of their weapons. Finally, she had two katanas that didn't match, six brace of daggers, a hefty baton, and a naginata. Determinedly, she turned back to the cluster of youthful warriors; face pale, jaw set, and tears swimming in her eyes.

"Well...? Are you pansies gonna sit here on your asses all day and wait for the Demons to come back for you? I'm not. I'm going to get my friends back or die trying. Either you come with me or go with the Demons, its not my call how you get to Ragnorac."

The five younger fighters looked at each other.

"Well," one started "Darting Kitfox will go with you, Sweeping Falcon's Eye."

"As will Fleeting Stallion." Said another.

"Don't forget me, Leopard's Tears."

"Or us," the last two chorused, a pair of twins "Dancing Cheetah and Raven Call."

Falcon gnashed her teeth as she nodded; glad to have swayed them all, yet impatient at the formalities that were wasting time.

"Good. Get your gear and follow me then."


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyo**

A bright pain in Kyo's neck, back, wrists, and ankles brought him to conciousness. The lab tech was sitting on a stool by the arresting table, waiting for him to speak. Of course, he had to know what had happened.

"The hell did you do to me?" He glared at her, chest heaving with emotion.

Her polite laugh was harsh and jangling as she answered. "Well...as part of our 200 series experiment, we've imbedded some... how to say this...sensors in your body. No need to worry about anything little human. First phase testing will begin shortly, so just you wait awhile." Her smile was not in the least comforting. After several tense, boring minutes passed, Kyo heard feet entering the room from behind him. The feet and their master came around to the other side of the table and cast a cold speculative eye down on Kyo, who couldn't hold back a whimper of fear. The Demon above him was his abductor. From this angle, he was a towering violet-eyed menace. Chin length black hair accented his hawkish nose and abnormally long fangs; nearly and inch and a half of dental lethality. Crimson draconian wings, though proportioned to the seven-foot frame, spread out in a languid stretch. Gold scales flecked the bone structure of the wing. Bringing them back in and up out out the way, the Demon, who Kyo finally noticed was wearing a close white tunic and khaki pantaloons, began assessing Kyo with his amethyst eyes. Long indescriminate fingers with veritable talons prodded Kyo's torso. The digits were colder than ice. Finally, the searcher nodded and stepped away from the table, motioned to his assistant to do the same, and pulled out a device. Three inches in length, the black plastic rectangle was indeed ominous. Imbedded on it were two buttons, one a sapphire blue the other an irridescent sort of white. Kyo's eyes were rivited on the device as the male Demon's thumb descended onto the blue button.

White-hot pain shot through Kyo's body making his back arch, his joints lock, and his mind writhe in agony. Somewhat distantly, he heard someone screaming like they were being tortured. Belatedly, he realized it was himself. The electric pulse traversing his body became intermitant, more like random shocks than a continuous stream of electricity. With each wave of pain, Kyo's body twitched violently. Finally, the pain stopped.

Panting, kyo tried to curse the Demons but found that his mouth was too exhausted from screaming to form words. The pair of "scientists" watched him with the blank, unintersted expression one wears while watching grass grow. The male moved his thumb over to the white button, but the female held a hand out.

"Wait. We'll continue onto phase two tomorrow; I think we would get more pure results if we have a lapse time between."

"Ashwireh, are you certain? The night is young and the subject is strong...there's so much possibility for this one." A childish eagerness lit the male's face.

"Mayutanoi, you of all scientists should know patience. If we exhaust 285's endurance now, he'll only last a week at most under this duress. If we space out the experiments, we could very well use this subject for the span of his natural life, and may even get to dabble into genetics using his superior, durable genes." Cold logic went into Ashwireh's voice. Finally, after a brief staredown, Mayutanoi consented and swept out of the room.

Sighing, Ashwireh turned to Kyo.

"So, tell me 285, how was the Eschwerin Device? No other subject has lived through phase one. Frankly, if you live to twenty-five, I'll personally see to it that you retire as an Eschwerin subject and get moved to the Genetics project. I'll even consider twenty if you consent to more of the Eshwerin technique." A hopeful light shone in Ashwireh's eyes. Returning the Demon's gaze, Kyo considered the possibility. Four years of torture followed by the rest of his life being a guinea pig slash male prostitute, or finding some way to suicide or escape. Escape or suicide sounded a lot more enjoyable than the electronic hell of Eschwerin.

"Tell you what, Ashwireh. Screw you; screw Mayutanoi; screw the Eschwerin device; screw the Genetics project; I would rather die than be your guinea pig!"

Heaving a sigh, she nodded, then smiled sweetly.

"So be it then, the Eschwerin will be done in a day or two, and we can start on other techniques."

**Falcon**

Crossing the Dead Lands, a waste land between the two cities boundries that is littered with bones and scavenging animals, the intrepid group finally came to a hill over Ragnorac. Looking down on the city proved it to be dominated by a collesium of Roman proportions, a palace to rival Buckingham, and a University comparable to Yale. Looking at each other nervously, they started down the hill. Halfway to the gate, they heard an ominous flapping sound. Loking up, they saw their worst fears staring down at them. Demons of every color, size, and specialization stared at them in disbelief.

Stallion broke the surprised calm by drawing his bow and quickly firing a bolt. His jitters caused the arrow to fly wide. Almost instantly, the Demons dove down on them, freezing them in place with several stunning spells. Each would-be warrior was knocked unconcious and carried off to some holding cells near the Collosium.

Falcon awoke to the roar of an enraged animal of some type. Opening her eyes, she saw what it was. Apparently, the elephantine horse-praying mantis mixture, covered in royal purple and gold chitinous armour, didn't enjoy being prodded with a taizer. It reared up and screeched again, slaming its weight into its keepers. Shielding spells went up and blocked most of the animal's bulk, but it still managed to reach a bladed crescent arm into the crowd of vetrinary types. Turning to the cell beside it, she saw what she thought could be a manticore, but it had deer's antlers. A skittering hiss from the cell next to hers made her lean over and look. What she saw made her legs turn to jelly and her stomach do a flipflop. The formless lump of flesh and bones trying to heave itself towards the scant rations left for it was utterly nauseating. Obviously an experiment failed and discarded, it had no definate shape, but it did have a disturbingly human face. Its body looked like a pile of candle wax that had engulfed a spider. Three multi-jointed, mismatched legs jutted out of the creatures chin and scraped the floor, trying to drag it bulk forward. Its abdomen was a lumpy joke. Bones jutted out of the wrong place, bulges heaved and sighed with the effort of making the body move, and the whole concoction of horror kept squeezing out a hiss of pain.

Falcon shuddered and turned her attention back to her own cell. She jumped in surprise when she saw the animal personel officer standing in her holding area. He was tall. Brutally tall. None the less, he wasn't bad looking. Cornsilk blonde hair clad his head while the Collosium Staff uniform covered his body. Dark blue feathered wings stretched out as he walked over to her. She was suddenly aware of her lack of ability to defend herself. As she scrambled backwards, she was suddenly stopped by a length of chain attatched to each ankle and running down to the floor. Belatedly, she realized that since she pulled the chains taught, she couldn't angle her knees nor do anything else to protect herself. The Demon practically dove at her, ripping at her clothing and tearing them off of her. She screamed as he forced himself onto her and raped her. He drew a taizer from his pocket and stunned her with it. After she blacked out into unconciousness, she didn't know what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kyo**

He lay there in his cell cum surgery room. He heard footsteps out in the hall, but they didn't interest him too much. His eyes, to the causual observer, would have appeared glazed. He was listening for a very specific set of feet coming for him. He had the entire night to think to himself about what would be worse than the blue button. The white one, his mind told him, must surely be terrible. Eventually, the heavy steps denoting the demonic scientist approached. Mayutainoi swept into the room, Ashwireh a second behind him. The routine became set; the looming, the prodding, and the questions. Then, it happened. They stepped back from the table and the irridescent white button was depressed. A sense of wonder overtook Kyo. He felt no pain what so ever. In fact, he felt pretty good. Great actually. Childhood memories played through his head, the best of times. Berry picking, games he played, books he read, seeing magic done for the first time. He was feeling damn good for being in a torture room. Suddenly, his memories took a turn. He still felt happy though. It was a new memory.

Five year old Kyo stood in the moddle of a dusty road. Two people were walking toward him and he wanted to-

_Help me_

run to them and play. They looked like nice people nice enough to-   
_Help me Kyo. I can't do it I need your-   
_Stop and play catch for a while. Maybe they'd spend the night. The figures-   
_Help. They're killing me Kyo. They'll move on to my brothers and sisters next-   
_drew closer. One of them had wings. He smiled and greeted Kyo. "Hello. I'm-   
_so please, help. Kill the one called-   
_"Mayutanoi. Will you help me find someone? His name's Kyo."   
The five-year-old smiled and pointed at himself. "That's me, mister faerie."   
The odd winged 'Faerie' chuckled and drew a small, sparkly dagger.   
"See this?" He said. "It's a special toy, made just for you. Want to play with it?"   
Long fingers twiddled the dagger back and forth. Kyo nodded, entranced by its shiny beauty. Mayutanoi kneeled down and drew the young boy close. Then he stabbed him in the heart.   
Kyo woke up from his sleep with a start. It was just a dream. He moaned and his chest heaved. "Just a dream...just a dream..."

Wide eyed, he glanced around. It was dark. Nighttime had come...or at least the facsimile the labs created when the lights went out. A shudder coursed through his body. They had suggestive control over his brain for the entire time he was asleep. That, he thought, was truly terrifying. Kyo had suspicions though. The voice that had asked his help had asked him to destroy Mayutanoi. Surely the Demons wouldn't want that idea running through his head, would they? Leaning his head back down against the cold stone table, he sighed. Thinking about what the next day would bring, he ccould only imagine the worst. Gradually, he sank into a thready, disturbed slumber, neither dreaming, nor reaching the blissful dreamless. He went through the night watched by the Demon staff. They noted his fitful rest, then went home.

**Falcon**

She awoke in her cell, terrified and not remembering why. Looking down at herself, sudden rememberance surged through her like acid. A hideous, wraked sob tore from her lungs as she gathered a blanket, so thoughtfully left, around her. The night had descended on her corner of the world. Timidly, she looked out of the zoo-like cage and noticed that all the animals that had been so active earlier were staring at her. She was more than a little freaked out by the attention, so she shrank back into the shadowy depths of the cell. A paper-thin voice from her left tried comforting her.

"Itss not ssso bad...the living conditionss. Be thhankfull that you are compatable with your child." the voice, she realized, came from the deformed concoction that was most likely left here to die. What it had said startled her.

"Ch-child? But, how do you-?"

A tsking sound came from all around her. The animals, no, prisoners she thought, sympathized with her. The same, genderless voice answered her.

"We can tell. I for exssample, am partly telepathic. Enough to tell minor thingss...not enough to be a sssuccess. Like I ssaid, be thhankful. My mother died bringing me into thhhiss unforgiving world becausse the Sspirits didn't approve of my..." a dry chuckle rang out "heritage I guess you could ssay."

Curiosity peaked, Falcon inquired "What exactly are you? I've never seen such a variety of beings before I came to this...rathole..." that brought chuckles from all around the compound. The purple horse-mantis thing answered for the others. Its voice was a mental carress compared to the others papery sigh.

_I am officially called an Equiris, though I am the only one of my kind. Call me Ed if you choose. The Manticore with headgear is, by the Demonscum, called a Devash'o, though he prefers to go by Ryith. The lady to your right, I know you cant see her, is a silver dragon who has had several..._ Ed paused, not sure how to say the correct term, the lady answered for him.

_They took my children from me, lured me into a trap, and then they altered my mind! They can control me physically by the press of a button, but they'll never control my mind!!!_

Ed made a coughing sound to calm the dragoness down.

_Her name is Wique. The Wise One, who first spoke with you, has been here before I was even created. The Wise One was the First among us. They have tried to kill the Wise One many times, but Lady Arweia has stopped them. The Wise One thinks he was made to suffer, that Lady Arweia allowed him to live so that the Demonscum would have a reminder that they are not perfect. This makes the Wise One depressed sometimes._

Wique moaned loudly. She spoke aloud now, disregarding the possibility that the guards might overhear her.

"Listen, human. Your baby's growing fast. I think that they injected you with some type of chemical to speed the proccess along. I think you got about a month left. I can tell you your fate though. You are gonna be a slave. The other human females didn't concieve, so they're gonna get killed. You're the one that Dominick chose, so, congratulations."

Falcon blinked at that sentiment. "I would rather die than be a slave though..." She explained. Ryith brought his head up as he shook his head.

"No, no. See, if you become Dominick's slave, then you're gonna get taken care of. If you stay here, you're gonna have to attend the Arena. If you chose the Arena, you'd have to face one of us. Ed here, usually is the first to be faced. They control us all when we're out there. Make them mad, and they get you back for it. Ed's claws have more blood on them from people he didn't want to kill than the rest of us put together. IF you beat Ed, you'd have to face Wique or I. You know what they did to Wique. You wouldn't stand a chance. Dominick, how ever, is looking for heirs. Even if they are half human, he'd love them as his own. Consider the paths, child." The Manticore lay his head down again.

Falcon lay down as well. She might have jusdt imagined it, but as she drifted to sleep, she felt a fluttery movement in her abdomen.


End file.
